


His Smile

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's smile is many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> drabble. Unbeta'd 'cause the angst bunny done bit me.

His smile is...

  
...new, Rose thinks, so like and unlike his other, but it warms her still. She's starting to believe she could love this smile, too.

...mysterious, Martha thinks, he hides so much there. It could light the darkness but it never once reaches eyes.

...tragic, Donna thinks, yet he carries on with the charade, feigning happiness with very breath. He may not be always okay, but she will at least keep him company along the way.

...everything, Rose thinks. She would cross a dozen universes to bask in it's glow.

...familiar, Jack thinks, facing his mirror. He always did learn from the best.


End file.
